myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ravenkit's battle
"Their wonderful kits Shadewhisker." Firestorm said, staring down at his older brother's kits. The eldest, a black and white kit named Ravenkit, and fighting playfully with another of the kits. "Someday I will rule the forest!" The other kit mewed. He slashed playfully at Ravenkit, who backed up, cleary unnerved. "Be gentle." Shadewhisker warned. "I don't have to be gentle! Do you think Breezewhisker was gentle? Of course not!" The cat said. Firestorm let a low and angry growl. "Breezewhisker tried to kill me! Don't joke about him." He warned. "You got lucky he died first!" The other kit mewed. "I was not lucky that he died. And don't even say that. No one is lucky since someone else died, you kit!" Firestorm hissed, he couldn't take it. What was up with Shadewhisker's thrid kit? "What are they named? I know you named the eldest Ravenkit, but what are his younger brothers and sistr named?" Firestorm asked, forcing a purr. Shadewhisker looked pleased. "The second is the only she-cat I named Waterkit after our Mother." Shadewhisker sia,d sounding sad but pleased. Firestorm nodded. There Mother had died in the battle fighting Breezewhisker, FIrestorm couldn't miss her more. "I also named the third, and I named him..." Shadewhisker looked uncomferable. "Breezekit" He whispered. Unsure of what to say, Firestorm decided on, "It fits him quite nicely." "And Thornblaze named the other two. The oldest as you know, is named Ravenkit, and the youngest Whiskerkit." Purred Shadewhiskker, he padded out of the den. "Ha! I can't see why Mum named you Whiskerkit! That is a terrible name!" Said Breezekit. "Almost as bad as Firestorm!" Breezekit said, with a look at Firestorm. This was all he could take. "Watch your mouth buster!" Snapped Firestorm. "Mom! Dad's brother is bothering me agian!" Snapped the kit. "Your not worth my time." Said Firestorm, he licked Whiskerkit's head, told Waterkit to keep her brother's in line, had a short talk with Ravenkit, glared at Breezekit, and left. Thornblaze was standing outside her den, she looked angry. "My kit is nothing like Breezewhisker, you hate him since he is named after Breezewhisker, but he isn't anything like him. You need to start being nice to him. I never thought you would judge anyone, by there name." Snapped Thronblaze leaving. Firestorm was angry, did Thornblaze even here the other side of the story? He walked past the kits dne th enext day. "Owl brain!" He heard Waterkit snap. "Ha! You mouse-brian! You aren't even so smart that you can be mean! Owls are the smartest animals in the forest!" FIrestorm heard Breezekit and his annoying voice. "Your sister is right! Owls are very dumb." Firestorm said, and he padded off. He saw Silverbreeze, his father. "Hey Daddy!" Firestorm said, he loved his father so much. "Have you seen the kits yet?" Silverbreeze asked. FIrestorm nodded. "You bet!" "I am going to see them now, would you like to come?" Silverbreeze asked. Firestorm shook his head. "Off to see Silverstorm." He said. "Hey, where is Silverbreeze go?" Silverstorm asked. "Off to see Shadewhisker little fur-balls. Aside from Breezekit, they are wonderful." Firestorm purred. "Daddy! Mum! Anyone help!" Breezekit called. "Let's get over there!" SIlverstrom mewed. Firestorm shoook his head. "That was just Breezekit, trying to trick us. My dad is in there, if anything were about to happen, he would help the kits." Firestorm said, he was sure of it. "Silverbreeze has been acting strangly, he should go check." Silversotmr said, FIrestorm knew for a fact that everything was fine, but he also knew for a fact it couldn't hurt to check. The two raced to the den. "One more word out of you, and you will be dead!" Said a voice, so strong, so truthful Firestorm couldn't say it wasn't his. FIrestorm knew the voice. "Dad! Mum Help! I don't care if you kill me, at least I can die for my siblings.!" Came the same annoying voice. Firestorm knew that voice, it was his own father! But it couldn't be. "Your dead!" SIlverbreeze called, Firestorm heard a scream, which brought him back tothe real world. He lept into the den, hoping it was not to late. Silverbreeze was being held to the ground by Silverstorm. "Grab the kits and go!" Hissed Silverstorm. Firestorm looked around,two of the kits were on the ground, alive but bleeding. Waterkit was on her mouth, bledding and stuck shut. She will never talk again. Thought Firestorm. Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Fanfictions